<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Maze by AzurePlatter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139912">The Maze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzurePlatter/pseuds/AzurePlatter'>AzurePlatter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, I'm not even sure what this is, It was for school</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzurePlatter/pseuds/AzurePlatter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wei Ying wants to break time. Who knew he'd accidentally end up at Hogwarts when he did?</p>
<p>This was a project for class because my teacher wanted us to write fanfiction. Sadly it had to be based on one of the stories we read in class. So I did a crossover.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Maze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wei Wuxian was in the library pavilion, twirling chenqing between his fingers as he read through some book or another he had picked off the shelf. He wasn’t really paying attention, he had something rattling around his head. Something he knew Lan Qiren would not approve of. Lan Wangji walked in, his white robes flowing the in wind,<br/>“Wei Ying” <br/>He jumped up at the sound of his name, dusting off his robes,<br/>“Lan Zhan, you’re back! I’ve had an idea. If demonic cultivation can bring someone back from the dead, do you think it can break time?”<br/>Lan Wangji hummed, but before Wei Wuxian could continue talking, Jiang Cheng pushed into the room,<br/>“I come to GusuLan, and you can’t even be bothered to see me? Your own Shidi!”<br/>Wei Wuxian threw his arms around Jiang Cheng, who was still scowling and huffed,<br/>“Have you heard? I’m going to break time. In true YunmengJiang fashion”  <br/>Jiang Cheng huffed, muttering something along the lines of ‘I should hit you’ and ‘why does  Hanguang-Jun put up with you’ Wei Wuxian ignored him.   </p>
<p>Harry and Cedric were pushing themselves around the maze when the air grew thick. They heard Fleur scream as a blinding light flashed before them. As the light receded, the two were standing before three middle-aged men in robes. The one in black and red robes turned to the one in pristine white robes,<br/>“Lan Zhan it worked!”<br/>The man in white, Lan Zhan, hummed in response. The man in purple robes looked pissed like he had an ulcer about to burst,<br/>“Wei Wuxian!”<br/>He screamed at the man in black, who’s bright and bubbly smile fell slightly. Cedric cleared his throat,<br/>“Excuse me, but who are you? Are you part of the Triwizard Tournament?”<br/>Another scream from Fleur stole their attention away. Lan Zhan pulled his sword out and jumped on it, looping his arm around Wei Ying’s waist before flying away. The man in purple did the same. Harry and Cedric ran off after them, trying to follow their forms while navigating the maze. </p>
<p>Lan Zhan landed next to two people, a man, and a woman. The man was angry, yelling at the woman and threatening her. Wei Wuxian stepped off Bichen, pulling chenqing out of his belt. Lan Wangji tried to stop Wei Wuxian. He didn’t want him to use demonic cultivation, not in this unknown place, this unknown time. Wei Wuxian gave him a smile, trying and failing to reassure his husband. Jiang Cheng just gave him a disapproving scowl. He knew he couldn’t stop his brother even if he tried. However, Wei Wuxian didn’t go to play the instrument, instead, he hit the man on the head with it. The man turned around, furious at whoever hit him. He went to hit Wei Wuxian but hit Bichen’s sheath instead. Bones crunched upon impact. Harry and Cedric dashed around the corner, panting and out of breath,<br/>“What happened?”<br/>Harry was breathing heavily but tried to access the situation. Wei Wuxian smiled at him, it was his charm smile, the one he gave girls in his youth,<br/>“Lan Zhan couldn’t say no to the pleas of a pretty woman. Well, actually, he can’t say no to the pleas of anyone.  Hanguang-Jun, always wherever the chaos is.”<br/>Lan Wangji sighed, almost rolling his eyes at Wei Wuxian. Fleur patted herself down, trying to brush the dirt off her clothes,<br/>“I suppose a thank you is in order, but if you’ll excuse me, I should be off. We are in a competition here” <br/>Lan Wangji nodded at her, before allowing her to run off. Harry and Cedric snapped out of their daze, still very confused about what was going on, <br/>“We should be going to. Goodbye strangers.”<br/>The three bowed to the young boys as they ran off. Viktor was still there, nursing his broken hand. </p>
<p>A bright light flashed inside the Jingshi. When it receded, the three were left. They had been expecting an empty room but were surprised to see Lan Sizhui and Jin Ling. Jin Ling had been crying. Jiang Cheng rushed to the boy’s side,<br/>“A-Ling, why are you crying? Who do I need to beat up”<br/>Jin Ling clutched onto Jiang Cheng’s purple robes,<br/>“You’ve been gone for three days. No one knew where you went. I thought you died too. Like my mother and father” <br/>Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji rushed to their son’s side, but Wei Wuxian also pet his nephew’s head. Reassuring him that he and Jiang Cheng were never going to die. Lan Xichen brought dinner and the little family had dinner, all crowding around the small table in the Jingshi. Tomorrow Wei Wuxian would put the spell into the hidden room in the Library Pavilion and hope no one ever used it again. But for tonight, he was going to enjoy his family and ignore their adventure completely.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>